Song Potion
by The Silence of Heartbreak
Summary: Someone spiked the drinks with a potion that makes people sing out their thoughts and feelings. Will choas ensue? Of course! But you have to wonder who spiked it...and What is with Hermione and the songs she sings?
1. The choas begins

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER IF I DID U BET THAT THESE TWO WOULD END UP TOGETHER!!!!!!! there might be some oocness so DEAL WIT IT!!!!

ON TO THE STORY

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Someone spiked the pumpkin juice with a potion that made everyone _sing _what they were thinking or feeling. Noone noticed that is until Hermione jumped onto the table in the Great Hall...

(Misery Business by Paramore)

_I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top_

_She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock_

_It's a matter of time before we all run out..._

_When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth_

She looked at Malfoy and Parkinson as she did so. She was moving her body to the rythm of the song feeling all eyes on her.

_I waited eight long months_

_She finally set him free_

_I told him I can't lie, he was the only one for me_

_Two weeks and we had caught on fire_

_She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile_

She liked the attention while she was singing knowing that noone had ever heard her sing before. Everyone was wondering who she was singing about. She started jumping from table to table.

_Whoa... I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa... it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good_

_'Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_'Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good_

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change_

_Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change_

While singing that verse she looked directly at Parkinson smirking when she saw that Parkinson was mad for calling her a whore. (**Well its kinda true...ok ok it IS true)**

_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to, have exchanged_

_I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way!_

_Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you_

_Looking as innocent as possible to get to who_

_They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right_

_Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa... Well I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa... it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good_

_'Cause I got him where I want him right now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_'Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good ..._

She had to admit it did feel good to express her feelings in song. It was also amusing seeing everyone trying to think about who she liked.

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving ..._

_Whoa,I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now ..._

_Whoa...I never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him now_

_Whoa... it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_But God does it feel so good_

_'Cause I got him where I want him now_

_And if you could then you know you would_

_'Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good_

Hermione got off the table smirking. She went up to the teachers and said "Someone spiked the juice with some sort of potion that makes you _sing_ out your emotion or thoughts no matter what you do Professor." All the professors looked startled as Hermione skipped out of the Grand Hall out to the lake.

* * *

hmmmmmm i wonder who spiked that potion Hermy seemed to know alot abot it...but of course only i know! ok so **R&R** plz and ty 


	2. Pansy sings our ears bleed

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER IF I DID U BET THAT THESE TWO WOULD END UP TOGETHER!!!!!!! there might be some oocness so DEAL WIT IT!!!!

ON TO THE STORY

* * *

As Hermione skipped around the lake she started to hum to herself. She suddenly stopped when she heard rapid footfalls behind her. She turned around to see everyone from the school staring at her like she gave them the plague. "Hermione what did you do?" asked Ron a bit catuiously. "_I _did nothing, however,_ you_ made the mistake of accepting pumkin juice from thorougly drunk house elves." Hermione replied. "Ugh! Hermione! How come you didn't tell us!" said Harry a bit angrily. "Because I figured it out _after_ I had some so I went down to the kitchens to find drunk house elves and a thing of potion sitting on the floor by the pumkin juice thank you very much." she replied a bit angry at the hidden accusation. Ginny then turned to Harry and started singing.

(The One that I want Grace the Musical)

**Harry:**

I got chills, they're multiplyin', and I'm losin' control  
Cause the power you're supplyin', it's electrifyin'

**Ginny:**  
You better shape up, cause I need a man,  
and my heart is set on you  
You better shape up, you better understand,  
to my heart I must be true  
Nothing left, nothing left for me to do

**Both:**  
You're the one that I want  
(you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one that I want (you are the one I want),  
ooh ooh ooh, honey  
The one I need (the one I need),  
oh yes indeed (yes indeed)

**Ginny:**  
If you're filled with affection,  
You're too shy to convey  
Meditate my direction, feel your way

**Harry:**  
I better shape up,  
cause you need a man  
I need a man,  
Who can keep me satisfied  
I better shape up, if I'm gonna prove  
You better prove, that my fate is justified  
Are you sure?  
Yes I'm sure down deep inside

When they were done they were in the air on brooms standing holding each other. They looked at the postion they were in and blushed while also trying to stay on the one broom. "So this will happen for how long?" some random kid whos not important asked. "Umm I say about I don't know, a week or two?" Hermione said oh so innocently. "A WEEK?!" everyone seemed to yell at the same time. "Yep!" with that said Hermione skipped off around the lake again. Pansy then turned to Drki-po I mean Draco and started singing as well.

(Barbie Girl by Aqua) Hi Barbie  
**Pansy; **Draco

**Hi Ken  
**Do you wanna go for a ride?  
**Sure Ken  
**Jump In...

**I´m a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
Life in plastic, it´s fantastic.  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Imagination, that is your creation.  
**  
Come on Barbie, let´s go party!

**I´m a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,  
Dress me up, make it tight, I´m your darling.  
You are my doll, rock´n´roll, feel the glamouring thing,  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky. **

You can touch, you can play, if you say "I´m always  
yours"  
uu-oohuh..

Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
(4 times)

**Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please,  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees.  
**Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again,  
hit the town, fool around, let´s go party

**You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I´m always  
yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I´m always  
yours"  
**  
Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
(4 times)

**(2x Chorus)  
**  
Come on Barbie, let´s go party!  
(4 times)

**Oh, I´m having so much fun!  
**Well Barbie, we just getting started.

**Oh, I love you Ken.  
**  
**(A/N LOLLIPOP BY THEM ISH BTTR!!! -coughs- um that is all continue wit the story**

Everyone (including Draco) was horrified to say the least. Most people had covered their ears from Pansy's horrible singing while some girls had swooned or passed out from hearing Draco sing. Hermione on the other hand was having a fit of giggles in a tree branch above them. "Oh my god! hahahahahaha! You sang right Parkinson you are a bimbo!" Hermione said while laughing. " 'Mione can't you make a counter potion or something?" whined Ron. "Well I could...BUT this is going to be a fun week or two seeing you all confess your feelings through song!" With that said Hermione jumped out of the tree and went inside the castle leaving an entire student body including staff horrified of whats to come in the coming week (s).


	3. I cant think of a title for this one TT

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER IF I DID U BET THAT THESE TWO WOULD END UP TOGETHER!!!!!!! there might be some oocness so DEAL WIT IT!!!!

ON TO THE STORY BTW THIS IS RANDOM SHIT FROM MEH IMAGINATION SO YES THERE WILL BE CRACK DEAL!

* * *

Hermione spent the rest of the week laughing her freaking ass off at people silently dancing and singing and those who _were_ actually singing with sound. She stuffed cotton balls in her ears so she didn't have to hear peoples bad singing (**coughParkinsoncough)**. She went around the school humming to herself. She had to hand it to people some could _actually_ sing, some not so much. She continued laughing as she saw Snape wordlessly singing to Dumbledore. She continued walking towards of course her room. She slid in through the portrait hole unnoticed by Malfoy who was laying on the couch. Or so she thought...

* * *

OMG CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R&R 


	4. AN MUST VOTE FOR NEXT CHAPPY!

**OK WAT DO U PPL WANT? DO U WANT THEM TO **

**A) MALFOY TO SING THEN KISS HER 1vote**

**B) THEM TO KISS0 votes**

**C) HIM QEUSTION HER 2 votes**

**D) HER TO FALL OVR HIM AND THEN THEY "ACCIDENTLY" KISS?1vote**

**OR...**

**E) THIS WAS SUMMITED BY 00JADE : okay, gotta admit, draco and pansy singing, it was them right? any who...Im a  
barbie girl is hilatrious as for your vote, i think he should sing a little  
then realise what hes done so try to question her but she falls as she walks  
towards him and they 'acidentally' kiss. 2 votes  
**

**AS U CAN SEE I AM AT BIT OF A STANDSTILL WITH THE VOTES SO VOTE WAT U WANT TO SEE HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	5. PLZ VOTE!

**OK WAT DO U PPL WANT? DO U WANT THEM TO **

**A) MALFOY TO SING THEN KISS HER 1vote**

**B) THEM TO KISS0 votes**

**C) HIM QEUSTION HER 2 votes**

**D) HER TO FALL OVR HIM AND THEN THEY "ACCIDENTLY" KISS?1vote**

**OR...**

**E) THIS WAS SUMMITED BY 00JADE : okay, gotta admit, draco and pansy singing, it was them right? any who...Im a  
barbie girl is hilatrious as for your vote, i think he should sing a little  
then realise what hes done so try to question her but she falls as she walks  
towards him and they 'acidentally' kiss. 2 votes  
**

**AS U CAN SEE I AM AT BIT OF A STANDSTILL WITH THE VOTES SO VOTE WAT U WANT TO SEE HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Around Hogwarts, also voting is complete

**ok E has won if you dont remeber which one that was its when they both sing then accidently kiss it was requested by 00jade. now u must give me a song but sincee i "love" u all so much i decided to tell you wats been going around the castle:**

* * *

Everything and everyone was in pandamion **(sp?)**. Things were flying and people where _trying _to sing. Key word trying. Most people unforteuntly couldn't sing, so their were alot of wails and screeching going on. The potion unfornuetly made it impossible to block out any singing even when spells were casted. RElationships were being formed or broken. But mostly people were screaming, crying, and being disgusted by their fellow peers and themselves. The poor muggles now thought that Hogwarts was haunted by all the screeching and wailing going on. Those poor poor unfortuante souls.

* * *

**srry its so short btw im lookin for a beta reader if anyone is interested and plz give me a song tht u want them to sing **

**-Esther**


	7. A Little Taste of Whats to Come

****

ok E has won if you dont remeber which one that was its when they both sing then accidently kiss it was requested by 00jade. now u must give me a song and in exchange heres a preview for the next chappy and i found meh beta who will be introduced next chappy hopefully oxo

**

* * *

**

_"My Hermione-senses are tingling." thought _**cliffy mwahahah **_With that thought in mind _**nope aint gonna tell ya**_ ran off to the head dorms and opened the portrait hole just in time to see...  
_

**

* * *

****now y'all must think im evil well i am anywayz give me a song thts a deut and whos the mystery person with Hermione-senses? well u shall all find out next chappy hopefully**

**-Esther oxo**


	8. As Long as Your Mine

**The long awaited chapter and yes I have found a beta reader. I was stuck on a lot of things so without further ado and yes I do not own x here ish chapter ummm well now I forgot o well! My beta reader is: Celebrytie Aris Channas**

**The song is As Long As You're Mine, on the soundtrack Wicked soundtrack.**

* * *

Hermione still had the cotton in her ears so she didn't notice when Draco was calling out to her. "Granger? What the heck are you doing?" he asked as he looked at Hermione who, unaware of him, started singing and dancing as well.

**Hermione**

_Kiss me too fiercely  
Hole me too tight  
I need help believing  
you're with me tonight  
my wildest dreaming  
could not foresee_

_Lying beside you_

_With you wanting me  
_

_And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make ev'ry last moment last  
As long as you're mine… _

**Draco  
**_Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Through different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's "up" that I fell…_

**BOTH  
**_Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
and make up for lost time... _

**Draco  
**_Say there's no future  
For us as a pair… _

**BOTH  
**_And though I may know  
I don't care… _

_Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine… _

At the end of this they were both staring at each other when Draco moved to step closer to Hermione when he tripped over the books that were dropped when they started dancing. Draco fell on top of Hermione in a rather awkward position. Said position was this: Hermione on the floor with Draco on top of her, his hands in a very ahem compromising position, and their lips together. Both of them were pretty red. Both of them were too dumbstruck to move.

Elsewhere in the castle:

"My Hermione-senses are tingling." thought Blaise. With that thought in mind Blaise ran off to the head dorms and opened the portrait hole just in time to see...

* * *

**Weeeeeeeeeee ze chapter ish finished and the person was gasp Zabini! i smell a love triangle forming mwhahahahahahahahaha XD **

**-Esther oxo**


End file.
